Blog użytkownika:Peter Grayson/Siła prawdziwej miłości.
Witam pomimo że mój opis postaci nie jest jeszcze skończony postanowiłem sprawdzić swoje siły w pisani opowiadania, w którym miłe sceny przeplatają się ze smutnymi. Na początku wielki dedykt dla Lisica01, DreamGirl01 i Astrid21. Dla Lisici01 bo podtrzymała mnie na duchu, kiedy wątpiłem w swoje możliwości. Dla DreamGirl01 i Astrid21 to ich opowiadania mnie natchnęły do napisania tego opka. DreamGirl01: "Nie zapomnij. Nigdy"; Astrid21: "Czwóreczka" i jej dalsze części (po co tak krótkie opko podzieliła na 3 części tego nigdy nie zrozumiem). 'Info:' '- w nawiasach kwadratowych będą informacje odemnie' '- akcja toczy się w teraźniejszości, w momencie rozpoczęcia wakacji.' '- Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Jack Frost, Elsa, Kristoff, Flynn Rider, Roszpunka, Dagur, Merida i Heathera mają po 18 lat i są w III liceum. Hans i Thorin mają po 21 lat i są po szkole. (przyjmijmy że Thorin w tym opku ma taką samą fryzurę jak Czkawka). Anna ma 17 lat i jest w II liceum, przynajmniej na początku tak będzie.' '- Czkawka i inni z JWS wyglądają jak w JWS 2 (Dagur i Heathera tak jak w 3 sezonie Jeźdźców Smoków, a Thorin tak jak w moim opisie własnej postaci po powrocie z Valhalli). Elsa, Anna, Kristoff i Hans wyglądają jak w Krainie Lodu. Jack wygląda jak w Strażnikach Marzeń.' '- Astrid i Czkawka są parą podobnie jak Thorin i Szpadka; Sączysmark i Heathera; Anna i Kristoff; Jack i Elsa oraz Flynn i Roszpunka.' '- Berk jest dużym miastem w Polsce prawie takim jak Warszawa.' '- Rodzice Czkawki, Elsy i Anny, Thorina, Hansa, Meridy, oraz Roszpunki są elitą w mieści (Stoick jest burmistrzem, Valka właścicielką dużej firmy samochodowej, Thomas właścicielem 6 gwiazdkowego hotelu, Primrose znaną dziennikarką, Albrecht jest znanym sędzią a Lidia prowadzi znaną kancelarie adwokacką, Iduna i Agnarr prowadzą znane biuro turystyczne, rodzice Hansa są znanymi krytykami kulinarnymi a Fergus i Elinora mają własny znany w całym kraju program informacyjny). A rodzice Mieczyka i Szpadki, Flynna, Astrid, Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Kristoffa, Jacka, Heathery i Dagura są średnio zamożni (Matki Astrid, Dagura i Heathery, Jacka i Kristoffa pracują w firmie Iduny i Agnarra, matki Śledzika i Sączysmarka w firmie Valki jako sekretarki, matki Mieczyka i Szpadki i Flynna są sekretarkami Stoika a ich ojcowie pracują w hotelu Thomasa).' '- ogólnie Czkawka, Astrid, Thorin, Szpadka, Sączysmark, Heathera, Kristoff, Anna, Jack, Elsa, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Merida są paczką przyjaciół a ich rodzice się przyjaźnią.' '- Dagur i Hans nienawidzą Czkawki, bo ten zawsze staje po stronie tych którzy są dręczeni przez Hansa i Dagura, bądź tych których kosztem Hans i Dagur postanowili się zabawić.' '- pojawią się postacie z JWS 2, Krainy Lodu, Strażników Marzeń, Zaplątanych, innych filmów i kilka moich własnych.' '- Perspektywa najczęściej narratora, Astrid i Czkawki, ale pojawią się też perspektywy pozostałych bohaterów.' '- Szpadka i Thorin są zaręczeni a Czkawka chce oświadczyć się Astrid, ale boi się tego że ona mu odmówi.' '- w ukośnikach będą sny, myśli i retrospekcje.' Prolog Perspektywa narratora W liceum imienia Borka Wielkiego właśnie zakończyły się ostatnie lekcje i rozpoczęły się wakacje. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie 3 klas wybiegli w euforii ze szkoły i udali się do swoich samochodów po czym kolejno odjeżdżali w swoje strony. Na głównym placu przed szkołą została tylko spora grupka przyjaciół, którzy postanowili omówić plany na wakacje i dalsze etapy w swoim życiu. Czkawka: No to co dalej zamierzacie? - zapytał wysoki chłopak o dziko zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach ubrany w brązowe dżinsy, czarne trampki, zielony T-shirt i czarną skórzaną kamizelkę, kiedy wszyscy się już zgromadzili Astrid: Ja zamierzam pójść na psychologię. - powiedziała jego niebieskooka, blond włosa, średniego wzrostu, ubrana w szare getry, biały T-shirt, szare tenisówki, długą bordową spódnicę i niebieską bluzę, dziewczyna Szpadka: Ja tam zamierzam pójść na polonistykę. - zawołała ich przyjaciółka o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach, ubrana u szarą bluzę, czarne dżinsy i białe trampki Mieczyk: Już to widzę. - zaśmiał się głupawo i mało się nie popłakał z tego śmiechu Szpadka: A ty "kochany" braciszku jakie masz niby plany co? - zapytała się brata niemal że czerwona jak burak ze złości jego siostra bliźniaczka Mieczyk: Jak to jakie ja zostanę wielką gwiazdą rocka. - powiedział blond włosy, niebieskooki chłopak z dredami ubrany w czarne dżinsy i skórzaną kurtkę z szarymi butami a po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zaczął udawać, że gra na gitarze elektrycznej po czym wypiął dumnie pierś i zaczął się puszyć Thorin: Nie chciałbym ci przyszły szwagrze podcinać skrzydeł, ale ty potrafisz grać tylko na nerwach i cierpliwości innych ludzi. Tak stwierdziło przecież całe liceum. - powiedział przyszły szwagier Mieczyka ubrany w czarne skórzane buty, białą koszulę, bure spodnie od garnituru, płaszcz, kamizelkę i czapkę jak z przedwojennej Warszawy Mieczyk do Szpadki: Co ty niby w nim widzisz siostra. Szpadka do Mieczyka: Widzę w nim tyle, że nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć. - powiedziała patrząc rozmarzonym wzrokiem na swego przyszłego męża i opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową a on w tym momencie objął ją w talii Jack Frost: Widać, że większość z nas jest w szczęśliwych związkach. - powiedział śnieżno-białowłosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach w niebieskiej bluzie i brązowych dżinsach, ostatnie 3 słowa łapiąc Elsę za rękę, obejmując w talii i patrząc jej prosto w oczy a pozostałe pary poszły w jego ślady Dagur: O jakie to słodkie, aż mi się niedobrze robi jak was widzę i słucham tego. - powiedział rudowłosy chłopak o oliwkowych oczach, ubrany w czarno-szare dżinsy, T-shirt i czarną skórzaną kurtkę z małymi kolcami na rękawach, po czym spojrzał na Heathere i uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec, którym z resztą jest- Wiesz co siostrzyczko ja to nie wiem dlaczego ty w ogóle się z nimi zadajesz.- Heathera posłała mu wrogie spojrzenie i już miała coś powiedzieć, ale ubiegł ją Sączysmark Sączysmark: To z kim moja dziewczyna się zadaje to jej decyzja a ty nie masz żadnych praw, aby jej rozkazywać - powiedział średniego wzrostu czarnowłosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach, w czarnych dżinsach z brązowymi trampkami, T-shirtem i atramentowej bluzie, po czym podszedł do niego i powiedział - Zrozumiesz w końcu, że nas nie przestraszysz tymi swoimi trikami czy może mam powtórzyć. - Dagur podszedł do niego, chwycił i podniósł go jedną ręką za bluzę po czy jeszcze bardziej szaleńczo się uśmiechną, spojrzał na siostrę i powiedział - Naprawdę twój chłopak albo jest bardzo odważny albo bardzo głupi i nierozważny. - po czym zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać Heathera: On cię we wszystkim przerasta braciszku i do tego zawsze tak będzie. - powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna o oliwkowych oczach, ubrana w beżowe dżinsy i bluzę z fioletowym T-shirtem i tenisówkami, kiedy skończyła mówić podeszła do brata i prosto w oczy powiedziała mu - Ty nigdy się nie zmienisz a patrząc jakie sobie narobiłeś kłopoty w liceum radzę ci, abyś puścił Sączysmarka. Dagur do Sączysmarka: Żeby cię moja siostrunia broniła to dopiero wstyd. - kiedy zakończył tę wypowiedź rzucił Sączysmarka prosto pod pobliskie okna sali gimnastycznej i spojrzał równie wrogo na siostrę co ona na początku na niego i powiedział - Myślisz, że się ciebie niby boję?!! - powiedział mocno groźnym tonem Dagonet (wygląda jak w "Królu Arturze"): Jej nie musisz się bać, ale mnie to już tak. - kiedy Dagur to usłyszał spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe do liceum a przed nimi zobaczył szkolnego ochroniarza w granatowym mundurze z napisem "ochrona" na ramieniu - Z tego co pamiętam miałem zgłaszać twojemu kuratorowi każdy twój występek a mimo, że szkoła się skończyła to dalej obowiązuję ciebie jego nadzór. - po zakończonej jakże napiętej konwersacji Dagur tylko fuknął na siostrę i odszedł w kierunku domu a Heathera podbiegła do Sączysmarka i pomogła mu wstać a kiedy już stał na nogach spojrzała na ochroniarza i powiedziała Heathera: Dziękuję panu. Dagonet do Heathery i pozostałych: Drobiazg w końcu chronienie was przed Dagurem i Hansem to moje obowiązki. - wraz z zakończeniem swojego monologu poszedł do pokoju dyrektora, aby przedłużyć umowę o pracę a grupka przyjaciół postanowiła wrócić do rozmowy przerwanej przez Dagura Czkawka: To może dokończymy to co zaczęliśmy. - popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół którzy potakiwali w odpowiedzi na pytanie swojego kolegi Stoick, Albrecht, Thomas, Agnarr, Fergus, Sączyślin, i ojcowie pozostałych członków grupki prócz Oswalda: Wybaczcie dzieciaki, ale resztę pogawędki dokończycie w trakcje naszego co rocznego pikniku a terasz do samochodów wasze matki na nas czekają w parku, więc w podskokach do samochodów. - powiedzieli nagle wychodząc zza rogu budynku Po chwili z budynku szkoły wyszedł Pyskacz (dyrektor szkoły) w towarzystwie Dagoneta i powiedział do wszystkich Pyskacz: Miłego co rocznego pikniku kochani. - po czym poszedł do samochodu i odjechał do domu do kochającej żony z kolei Dagonet stanął przy drzwiach i zaczął pilnować budynku liceum a cała grupka posłuchała polecenia ojców i po 15 minutach wszyscy jechali do parku za miastem na co roczny piknik rodzinny. Rozdział 1 "Co roczny piknik rodzinny" (20 minut później) Perspektywa Czkawki (chwilowa) Czkawka: /Coraz bardziej mam więcej obaw jak zareaguje Astrid jak się jej oświadczę. Thorin i tata mówili że to normalne i każdy tak ma bo boi się usłyszeć od swojej drugiej połówki że ona nie chce za niego wyjść i często nie potrzebnie, ale jeśli Astrid mi odmówi to naprawdę się załamię ja poza nią świata nie widzę i o niej tylko myślę w każdej wolnej chwili./ Stoick: O czym tak dumasz synek. - zapytał się mnie tata, kiedy podczas postoju na światłach zauważył moje zamyślenie Czkawka: Sam wiesz tato. O tym o czym myślę od 3 miesięcy. - odpowiedziałem w wyraźnie wyczuwalnym stresie w głosie Stoick: Posłuchaj mnie synu, każdy tak ma ja też potwornie się bałem, kiedy miałem oświadczyć się twojej mamie, Thorin też ci mówił jak bardzo się bał pytając o to Szpadkę, ale sam zobacz było warto zebrać się w sobie na odwagę i wreszcie zadać to jakże ważne pytanie swej wybrance serca. Nam i wielu innym mężczyznom się udało i tobie też się uda w końcu Astrid kocha cię tak samo mocno jak ty ją. - powiedział do mnie tata Czkawka: Naprawdę tak twierdzisz czy może starasz się mnie tylko podnieść na duchu tato. - zapytałem bo nie mogłem uwierzyć w jego słowa Stoick: Ja to wiem, Valka to wie, twoi przyjaciele to wiedzą, rodzice Astrid to wiedzą i ona sama to wie. - odpowiedział od razu kiedy skończyłem, mocno podkreślając ostatnie cztery słowa Czkawka: Teraz już ci wieże. - uśmiechnąłem się do mojego ojca i zacząłem planować okoliczności w których oświadczę się Astrid Perspektywa narratora Po pół godzinie wszyscy dotarli do parku za miastem w pobliżu, którego znajduje się plaza i duże płytkie jezioro, będące w całości dziełem natury. Lidia: Nareszcie jesteście. - powiedziała pełna radości przytulając kolejno męża, syna i swoją przyszłą synową Valka: Długo was nie było. - powiedziała uśmiechając się do syna i męża Sączysmark i Heathera (jednocześnie): Przez Dagura dotarcie mogłoby zająć nam dużo więcej czasu. - powiedzieli a Oswald i jego żona wyraźnie się zdenerwowali Oswald z żoną: Znowu postanowił coś nawywijać i w coś się wpakował?! - powiedzieli patrząc na córkę Heathera: No właściwie to mało nie pobił Sączysmarka, rzucił nim 10 m pod okna sali gimnastycznej i prawie spowodował u niego wstrząsu mózgu. - powiedziała na co jej ojciec machnął ręką i powiedział Oswald: Z niego to nic dobrego nigdy nie będzie, tylko czekać, aż policja zamknie go za morderstwo a ja głupi łudziłem się, że kurator coś mu wytłumaczy i się wreszcie zmieni a jakby tego było mało sam jeszcze się podpisałem pod to aby przydzielono mu kuratora i sam o to prosiłem w sądzie po jego jednym z wybryków. - powiedział gniewnym tonem na co jego żona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała- Żona Oswalda: Nie mogłeś przecież wiedzieć że nas syn jest aż tak oporny. - po czym oboje posmutnieli Albrecht do Oswalda: Współczuję wam. Naprawdę taki syn jak Dagur to katorga dla każdego rodzica, ale pamiętajcie że macie jeszcze córkę i ona na pewno przyniesie wam tyle dumy że będziecie najszczęśliwsi na świecie właśnie dzięki niej. - powiedział starając się pocieszyć przyjaciela i jego żonę a kiedy Albrecht skończył swoją wypowiedź Stoick podszedł do Oswalda i położył rękę na ramieniu po czym powiedział - Stoick: Zobaczysz on sam sobie zmarnuje życie i potem na pewno zrozumie swoje błędy i będzie żałował, że ciebie nigdy nie słuchał.- powiedział a jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego i powiedział - Oswald: Dziękuje wam. Macie rację mam jeszcze córkę, która na pewno da mi mnóstwo powodów do dumy a nad nim nie ma co sobie głowy zawracać i tak za dużo razy mu już pomogłem w życiu i teraz koniec z tym bo inaczej niczego nigdy nie zrozumie. - powiedział wyraźnie zadowolony z rady przyjaciół i swojej nowej decyzji. Hans: Naprawdę ja nie wiem jak bardzo jesteście żałośni. - powiedział brązowo włosy chłopak o żółtych oczach ubrany w szaro-białą kurtkę i dżinsy, granatowy T-shirt i butami z jagodową apaszką na szyi. - Wiesz Anno ilekroć wspominam to jak dałaś się nabrać na to że chciałem z tobą chodzić to nie mogę się powstrzymać od śmiechu nie sądziłem że będziesz aż tak naiwna i głupia. - powiedział z wyczuwalnym poczuciem radości z czyjegoś nieszczęścia a kiedy kończył mówić Anna, Elsa i ich rodzice wyraźnie poczerwienieli ze złości - A jakby tego było mało twoi kochani rodzice sami cię namawiali do tego abyś ze mną "chodziła". - tego było za wiele dla Anny, dobrze pamiętała jak Hans potraktował ją jak zabawkę i wykorzystał jej uczucia i już szykowała się aby podejść i walnąć Hansa w twarz za to co powiedział, ale zatrzymał ją Kristoff łapiąc ją w mocny uścisk i mówiący jej do ucha - Kristoff: Anno nie. Nie warto. Ja to załatwię. - powiedział po czym uwolnił swoją dziewczynę z uścisku i podszedł do znienawidzonego byłego chłopaka Anny i powiedział mu prosto w oczy - Nie masz prawa mówić tak o mojej dziewczynie. Anna jest miłą, mądrą, szlachetną, niesamowitą, uroczą, piękną i wspaniałą dziewczyną i nie powinno się nawet mieć czelność powiedzenia ani jednej obelgi na jej temat. - kiedy Anna słyszała co Kristoff o niej mówił na jej twarzy pojawiał się co raz większy i bardziej widoczny rumieniec a także uśmiech - A za to co śmiałeś o niej powiedzieć i za to że wyrządziłeś jej krzywdę doigrasz się. - po zakończeniu drugiej wypowiedzi zaciszną ręce w pięści i walną Hansa sierpowym najpierw w nos, potem w brzuch a kiedy ten się skulił z bólu dodał do tego mocne uderzenie w plecy po którym Hans upadł na trawę lekko tracąc kontakt z otoczeniem a kiedy już leżał Kristoff złapał go jedną ręką za kurtkę a drugą za nogawki spodni, podniósł go za nie i zaczął iść na pomost, a kiedy już był na jego końcu powiedział do Hansa - To za to jak śmiałeś się tu pokazać po tym jak wyrządziłeś jej tyle krzywd. - i wypowiadając swoje ostatnie słowa wziął zamach rękami i wrzucił Hansa prosto do jeziora po czym poszedł z powrotem do Anny - Anna do Kristoffa: A mówiłeś że nie warto a sam go mocno poturbowałeś. Co mi powiesz na swoją obronę. - powiedziała gdy Kristoff stał już przed nią z szerokim uśmiechem od ucha do ucha na twarzy. Kristoff do Anny: To że nie warto było abyś ty się tego podejmowała, bo jesteś dla mnie zbyt droga abym pozwolił ci trudzić się takimi sprawami, bo dla mnie jesteś jak rajski kwiat który trzeba chronić przed zranieniem. Po za tym chciałem to zrobić już wtedy kiedy ten łajdak śmiał cię zranić. - powiedział łapiąc Anne za rękę i posyłając jej szczery uśmiech i przepełnione miłością i szczęściem spojrzenie prosto w jej niebieskie oczy. Hans: Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz Kristoff. - powiedział kiedy wyszedł na plażę z jeziora cały mokry, mocno wściekły na niego i z czerwonym nosem najpewniej złamanym Kristoff: Chcesz jeszcze powtórki czy może jeszcze bardziej mam poprawić ci ten czerwony nos. - powiedział do Hansa patrząc na niego wrogo że temu po plecach przeszedł ze strachu dreszcz i po 5 minutach już go nie było nigdzie widać, bo ze strachu uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie jak małe dziecko a wszyscy zgromadzeni zaczęli się z tego śmiać. Stoick: No dzieciaki my wszystko przygotujemy a wy załatwcie co macie załatwić. - powiedział szturchając syna łokciem w ramię na znak do działania Thorin: No to chodźmy. - powiedział z zaraźliwym entuzjazmem i wszyscy ruszyli w miejsce gdzie zawsze się zbierali podczas co rocznego pikniku a kiedy już doszli i usiedli na trawie Sączysmark zapytał się wszystkich prócz Heathery - Sączysmark: A tak w ogóle to czemu nikt z was prócz Heathery mojej najukochańszej - powiedział patrząc na nią zakochanym i miłosnym spojrzeniem - mi nie pomógł, kiedy Dagur mało mnie nie udusił a zwłaszcza ty Czkawka w końcu zawsze pomagasz tym co są przez niego i Hansa dręczeni a teraz co się niby zmieniło??!!! Astrid: Dla twojej wiadomości Sączysmark po tym jak Dagur cię podniósł za bluzę i jak to ująłeś zaczął dusić Czkawka poszedł zawiadomić Dagoneta o tym co się dzieje, więc nie myśl sobie że ci w cale nie pomógł. - powiedziała mocno wściekła na Sączysmarka za to jak on odżywa się do jej chłopaka Śledzik do Sączysmarka: A po za tym ty sam nabrałeś się na jedną z jego pułapek, bo sam wiesz że jemu zależy na tym, aby kogoś sprowokować, bądź zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę w końcu taką strategię obiera sobie Dagur. Najpierw kogoś prowokuje żeby ten podszedł bliżej niego albo zwraca na siebie czyjąś uwagę a potem zaczyna go mocno bić albo poniża go na oczach wszystkich i z tego czerpie satysfakcje. W końcu przed tym Czkawka ostrzegał i starał się nauczyć ignorować Dagura, każdego kto cierpiał z ręki Dagura w liceum, by nie zwracał na niego uwagi i unikał go jak tylko się da, bo to jest jego słabość podobnie jak u Hansa. Sączysmark: A no racja, macie racje. Wybacz Czkawka zapomniałem o tym. - powiedział wyraźnie zawstydzony tym jak potraktował swojego przyjaciela Czkawka: Nie ma problemu a teraz może wreszcie dokończymy naszą wspólną rozmowę z placu liceum ostatni był Mieczyk. Kristoff: Ja tam mam ciepłą bezpieczną posadkę drwala i tego się trzymam. Heathera: Ja zamierzam zostać projektantką mody. Sączysmark: Według mnie z taką urodą powinnaś zostać modelką Heatherciu. - powiedział patrząc na swoją dziewczynę jakby była jednym z cudów świata, bądź jakby była jakimś bóstwem Heathera: Sączyyysmaark!!!! - powiedziała groźnie przez co jej chłopak mocno się zląkł i powiedział- Sączysmark: Już nic nie mówię żabusiu. Anna: Ja tam mam zamiar po liceum pójść na fotografię. Elsa: Ja zamierzam pójść na weterynarie. Thorin: Ja jak na razie mam pracę adwokata, pianisty w filharmonii i podatnika co mi wystarcza na pomaganie innym i jak na razie dobrze żyć. Sączysmark: Ja tam zrobię karierę na wyścigach a jak to mi nie wyjdzie to pójdę na mechanika. Jack: Ja postanowiłem być reprezentantem Polski w sportach zimowych. Julian: Ja tam będę pracował jako grawer i ślusarz. Roszpunka: Ja zamierzam zrobić karierę malarską. Julian do Roszpunki: Wiesz kwiatuszku ja zawsze wiedziałem, że w malarstwie osiągniesz sukces i jestem tego nadal pewien. - powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę. Śledzik: Ja pójdę na botanikę. Wszyscy prócz rzecz jasna Śledzika: To było do przypuszczenia, bo to w końcu twój konik. - powiedzieli i wszyscy razem ze Śledzikiem zaczęli się śmiać Astrid: A ty kochanie. - powiedziała patrząc na Czkawkę jakby był jej mężem Czkawka: Ja myślałem nad dziennikarstwem. Thorin: No to skoro już wszyscy powiedzieliśmy co mieliśmy powiedzieć to wybaczcie, ale ja i moje słoneczko chcemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Szpadka: Masz racje Thoriś. Jakbyście chcieli z nami o czymś porozmawiać to wiecie gdzie będziemy. - po czym oboje wstali i poszli na pobliskie wzgórze na którym rósł wielki dąb. Sączysmark: Wiesz Heatherko może też się przejdziemy, bo chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać i wolałbym aby nikt nas nie podsłuchiwał. - powiedział drugą część swojej wypowiedzi patrząc na Mieczyka jakby miał go zaraz zabić Heathera: Dobrze Smarkuś. - i poszli na pomost a po dotarciu na miejsce usiedli koło siebie na jego końcu patrząc w połyskującą w słońcu taflę jeziora Kristoff: Anno może i my pójdziemy w nasze własne ulubione miejsce. Anna: Z chęcią Kristoffku. - tak jak wszyscy wcześniej udali się w swoje ulubione miejsce czyli na pobliską polankę pełną kwiatów Jack: Może pójdziemy w ich ślady śnieżynko moja kochana. Elsa: Zgadzam się z tobą mój wicherku. - i tak jak inne pary Elsa i Jack udali się w swoje wyjątkowe miejsce czyli na jedno z niższych wzniesień po środku, którego rósł krzew białych róż Julian: No kwiatuszku na nas też już pora. - po czym wstał i wziął Roszpunkę na ręce (tak jak się pannę młodą przez drzwi domu po weselu przeprowadza) i poszedł z nią na brzeg plaży a po dotarciu tam siadł na piasku kładąc ją na kolana i wtulając w siebie patrząc na piękny widok jeziora razem ze swoją dziewczyną Czkawka: Eee ... Astrid może byśmy poszli na romantyczny spacer we dwoje, bo chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedział mocno zestresowany, że można by pomyśleć iż zaraz miałby tam zemdleć Astrid: No ... chętnie. - powiedziała równie mocno zestresowana po czym oboje zarumienili się aż po całe uszy Mieczyk: O ho ho coś wielkiego się szykuje ciekawe co. - nawet nie zauważył, że zamiast powiedzieć to w myślach powiedział to na głos dopiero się zorientował kiedy i Astrid i Czkawka spojrzeli na niego wzrokiem mówiącym "Jeśli choćby spróbujesz nas śledzić to nie ręczę za siebie" Czkawka do Astrid: No to choć my milady. - i poszli w kierunku najwyższego wzgórza w parku na którym rosła stara jabłoń na korze, której Czkawka, Stoick i ich przodkowie wyryli w sercu inicjały swoje i swoich wybranek, będącego ich ulubionym miejscem zostawiając Mieczyka i Śledzika na miejscu spotkań Mieczyk: Ja tam nie wiem jak to możliwe, że im wszystkim od tych słodkich słówek nie robi się nie dobrze? - zapytał się Śledzika a ten niemal że z prędkością światła powiedział mu w odpowiedzi - Śledzik: Oni spotkali swoje drugie połówki i są z nimi szczęśliwi dla tego tacy są. Tobie to trudno zrozumieć, bo ty na studniówkę poszedłeś razem z mamą, bo żadna nie chciała z tobą tańczyć z powodu twoich pomysłów a każdy z nas prócz rzecz jasna ciebie poszedł z zaproszoną na bal dziewczyną nawet ja a sam mówiłeś że żadna nie zechce ze mną iść a wyszło że żadna nie poszła z tobą, więc nie dziwne że nie wiesz jak to jest być zakochany w dziewczynie swoich marzeń. - po zakończeniu swojej wypowiedzi urozmaiconej wspomnieniami z balu wstał i poszedł pomóc swoim rodzicom w przygotowaniu pikniku zostawiając kolegę z miną jakby przed chwilą zjadł całą ciężarówkę cytryn i popił lemoniadą z koncentratu bez ani najmniejszej ilości cukru. (U Sączysmarka i Heathery) Perspektywa Heathery (chwilowa) Heathera: /Tego dnia przyjechałam z moimi kochanymi rodzicami i nieznośnym bratem do Berk miasta, w którym miałam teraz mieszkać. Szybko dojechaliśmy do jakiegoś domu, który od teraz jest naszym nowym domem. Nie chciałam się przeprowadzać z Sandomierza, bo miałam tam kolegów z podstawówki i gimnazjum, ale tata i mama zadecydowali tak, najpewniej z powodu wyczynów mego szalonego i zarazem "kochanego" braciszka. Gdy tylko się rozpakowałam wyszłam do parku pobiegać z Windshear moim białym wilczurem. Kiedy tak biegałam od dwóch godzin nagle wskoczył na mnie jakiś inny brunatny wilczur przez co leżałam już na ziemi a po chwili przybiegł jakiś czarno włosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach i powiedział- Hakokieł zejdź z niej -, kiedy to powiedział ten wilczur, który jeszcze przed chwilą na mnie leżał teraz był koło niego a ten chłopak pomógł mi wstać i powiedział - Wybacz czasem bywa naprawdę wredny i kogoś przewróci. - kiedy już stałam na nogach spojrzałam na Windshear i zobaczyłam że bawi się z tym Hakokłem a po 2 minutach ten sam chłopak powiedział do mnie - Widać że się polubili a tak w ogóle jestem Sączysmark Jorgenson a ty? - _Heathera_ odpowiedziałam a on podrapał się po głowie i powiedział mocno zestresowany - Może przejdziemy się kawałek przedstawię ci moich przyjaciół?- _Chętnie przynajmniej poznam więcej osób stąd_ powiedziałam i pobiegłam za nim a Windshear i Hakokieł biegli koło nas/ - pomyśleć że to było nie całe 3 lata temu a teraz ja i Sączysmark jesteśmy parą Sączysmark: O czym tak myślisz żabciu? - zapytał się mój chłopak, kiedy zauważył moje zamyślenie Heathera: A wspominam jak to się poznaliśmy. - odpowiedziałam mu Sączysmark: Jeden z najwspanialszych dni w moim życiu podobnie jak ten, kiedy zgodziłaś się być moją dziewczyną. - lekko się zdziwiłam jego słowami Heathera: Aż tak jesteś z tego powodu szczęśliwy. - zapytałam bo jakoś nie mogłam w to uwierzyć Sączysmark: Owszem, bo jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. - kiedy skończył mówić pocałował mnie lekko w usta a ja oddałam i pogłębiłam pocałunek. (U Kristoffa i Anny) Perspektywa Anny (chwilowa) Anna: /W tą piękną Sobotę obudziłam się o 6:00 i zjadłam śniadanie wraz z rodzicami a kiedy już miałam iść do swojego pokoju tata i mama powiedzieli, że chcą ze mną porozmawiać - Anno wiesz że jutro o 19:30 jest w parku bal walentynkowy i chcielibyśmy wiedzieć czy może z kimś się nie wybierasz, bo wiesz że Elsa idzie z Jacksonem i jesteśmy ciekawi czy kogoś, bądź ktoś cię nie zaprosił- zapytała mnie mama a ja zaprzeczyłam i zapytałam się czemu o to pytają -Wiesz myśleliśmy czy nie poszłabyś może z Hansem, bo pytaliśmy się go o to i powiedział że z chęcią z tobą pójdzie- kiedy to usłyszałam zarumieniłam się aż po same uszy i odpowiedziałam _W sumie nie wypadałoby mu odmówić, więc chętnie z nim pójdę_ i cała w skowronkach pobiegłam w skokach do pokoju i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że Hans chce pójść właśnie na ten bal razem ze mną. O 11:30 mama przyszła do mojego pokoju i powiedziała że Hans przyszedł do mnie w odwiedziny a kiedy wszedł do pokoju mama wyszła mówiąc do mnie szeptem, aby Hans nie usłyszał - Na pewno coś chce ci powiedzieć - po czym ja usiadłam przy biurku a Hans na przeciwko mnie na łóżku i po 5 minutach zapytał mnie - Anno mam do ciebie pytanie trochę zwariowane, ale nic czy nie zostałabyś moją dziewczyną? - zapytał wprawiając mnie w wielki szok, ale szybko się z niego otrząsnęłam i powiedziałam mu _ Wiesz nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale powiem tak. _ a on od razu podniósł mnie z fotelu w którym siedziałam i powiedział przytulając mnie do siebie - To super, widzimy się jutro wpadnę po ciebie 2,5 godziny przed balem - i wyszedł ode mnie z domu a ja zaczęłam skakać po całym pokoju ze szczęścia. O 12:30 tata zawołam - Aniu zejdź na dół twój kolega do ciebie przyszedł - a ja zeszłam nadal uśmiechnięta i cała w równie wielkich skowronkach jak, kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym że Hans chce iść ze mną na bal, a kiedy byłam już w salonie zobaczyłam mojego najlepszego przyjaciela (zaraz po Elsie) Kristoffa - Miło cię widzieć Anno - powiedział od razu gdy mnie zobaczył a ja odpowiedziałam mu że mi jest równie miło - No to my już pójdziemy umówiliśmy się na mieście z Valką, Stoickiem, Albrechtem i Lidią więc miłej pogawędki - powiedzieli do nas moi rodzice, a kiedy już wyszli ja opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim co mi się dzisiaj przytrafiło a kiedy już powiedziałam mu, że ja i Hans jesteśmy parą i idę z nim na bal wyraźnie poczerwieniał ze złości i powiedział gniewnie - To super życzę ci miłego balu - i zaczął kierować się do drzwi wyjściowych trochę nie rozumiałam dlaczego tak się zachowuje i zapytałam się go _ Kristoff możesz mi wyjaśnić co ci się stało, dlaczego jesteś taki i w ogóle nie reagujesz?_ gdy już miał wychodzić powiedziałam groźnie _ Czemu nie odpowiadasz jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi?!_ on na moje ostatnie słowa odwrócił się w moją stronę i powiedział ciągle wściekły - No właśnie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi a ja się w tobie podkochuje od 10 lat a ty idziesz na ten bal z Hansem a ja przyszedłem tu tylko po to, aby cię na niego zaprosić - teraz to ja mocno się zdenerwowałam i powiedziałam mu _ A może ja ciebie nie kocham tylko Hansa i to z nim chcę iść a nie z tobą a jeśli to już koniec to żegnam_ w odpowiedzi na moje słowa Kristoff spojrzał na mnie z wściekłością w oczach i powiedział - Do widzenia Anno - i wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami a ja poszłam do swojego pokoju mocno wściekła na niego _ Jak on mógł, a ja miałam go za przyjaciela_ non stop sobie powtarzałam. W niedzielę 2,5 godziny przed balem pod mój dom przyjechał po mnie Hans w czarno-granatowy garnitur a ja od razu wyszłam ubrana w sukienkę i uczesana w koka jak w Krainie Lodu na koronacji Elsy - Witaj moja księżniczko. - powiedział do mnie, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył a ja odpowiedziałam mu _ Witaj mój książę. _ i pojechaliśmy do parku a na miejscu przy wejściu do parku zobaczyłam Kristoffa ubranego w biały garnitur z miną jakby dowiedział się przed chwilą że ktoś mu w rodzinie umarł, od razu przypomniała mi się nasza kłótnia ze wczoraj i nie miałam w ogóle ochoty z nim rozmawiać, więc poprosiłam Hansa abyśmy od razu poszli na plac gdzie odbywał się bal a on spojrzał na mnie i powiedział - Oczywiście, ale najpierw chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. - lekko się zdziwiłam co mógłby ma mi do powiedzenia, ale powiedziałam że go wysłucham a on od razu zaczął ze złym wyrazem twarzy jak wtedy kiedy ujawnił swą prawdziwą twarz - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bawi mnie to jaka to jesteś naiwna. - słysząc to lekko się wystraszyłam i zarazem zasmuciłam - Naprawdę myślałaś że ja poszedłbym na bal z kimś takim jak ty. Nie sądziłem że jesteś aż tak głupia, naiwna, łatwowierna i taka zabawnie nie rozumna ty uwierzyłaś że ja chcę z tobą iść a tak na prawdę chciałem tylko i wyłącznie wzbudzić zazdrość w twojej siostrze i sprawić, aby rzuciła tego całego dziwaka Jacksona Overlanda Frosta, ale z koro tak się nie stało to nie ma po co dalej ciągnąć tę całą idiotyczną szopkę, więc żegnam - powiedział popychając mnie tak że upadłam na chodnik a potem jakby niby nic odszedł śmiejąc się złowrogo a ja nawet nie wiem, czy kiedy mi to mówił czy może kiedy mnie popchną zaczęłam płakać jak małe dziecko, a po jakieś 1,5 minucie usłyszałam koło siebie Kristoffa mówiącego do mnie z troską - Anno nic ci nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? - i po chwili podniósł mnie z tego chodnika i spojrzał na mnie z wielką troską w oczach nie do opisania a ja tylko pokręciłam przecząco głową i powiedziałam zapłakanym głosem z opuszczoną głową _ Nie nic nie jest w porządku. Miał rację jak mogłabym być aż tak naiwna i głupia, że się w ogóle łudziłam. _ powiedziałam i jeszcze bardziej zaczęłam płakać a on podniósł moją głowę do góry, otarł moje łzy i powiedział - Nie mów tak to wcale nie prawda. - po czym pocałował mnie w usta i w tedy zrozumiałam, że tak na prawdę to kocham Kristoffa to on od dziecka był dla mnie oparciem, pomagał mi i zawsze był przy mnie kiedy tylko tego potrzebowałam a gdy zakończył pocałunek zapytał mnie - Może teraz pójdziemy na bal co ty na to? - ja odpowiedziałam, że TAK i ostatecznie poszliśmy na bal jako para i razem tańczyliśmy koło Sączysmarka i Heathery, Czkawki i Astrid, Thorina i Szpadki, Śledzika i Armandy (dziewczyny Śledzika), Elsy i Jacka, Juliana i Roszpunki i naszych rodziców/ - raptem działo się to w ostatnie walentynki a wydaje się jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj Kristoff: Aniu o czym myślisz? - zapytał się mnie z tą jego troską w głosie Anna: Wspominam to jak zostaliśmy parą. - powiedziałam a on wyraźnie się skrzywił Kristoff: Anno nie powinnaś wspominać tego, bo wiele wtedy się wycierpiałaś i wiem że mimo to iż masz z tym związanych wiele miłych wspomnień to masz jeszcze więcej złych a ja nie jestem pewien czy powinnaś się smucić. Poza tym to już przeszłość a teraz liczy się tu i teraz. - powiedział tym swoim słodziutkim troskliwym tonem i pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta a ja pogłębiłam i oddałam pocałunek przekazując mu w nim całą miłość jaką go darzę (u Flynna i Roszpunki) Perspektywa Roszpunki (chwilowa) Roszpunka: // Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach